Do It
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been together for at least a year now. He was called by Jiraiya for a training mission for a year. When he comes back, Hinata has something special in mind. Song Do It by Nelly Furtado.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a story I wrote about Naruto coming back after a year of training. Let me mention that both Naruto and Hinata are 22.They had been going out since they were both 20. Anyway, one day Naruto had to leave for training and didn't see her for at least a year. Now he's back. But when Naruto came back, a certain song came through Hinata's mind. The song is "Do It" by Nelly Furtado. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm very sorry. Well, if you could please review. Well, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. : this little sad face is because I don't know if you guys will like it.

Do It

Hinata Hyuga sat in the living room of Naruto's apartment on a Thursday afternoon waiting for him to return after his two year mission mission. One day, after he had taken her on a date to Ichiraku's for lunch, he had told her that 'Ero-sennin' wanted to take him to the Land of Lighting to train for a full year for the battle Konoha would have with Orochimaru really soon. At first when she had heard of these news, Hinata deep down felt bad because her Naruto-kun would have to leave her but she understood. He had to leave in order to protect the village he loved, but most of all… to protect her.

They had been together for a year now. Throughout that year, Naruto had only been holding her hand, a couple of hugs here and there along with just simple kisses.But by those actions, she could tell he loved her very much.Sure she was still shy when she was around him, still a little bit of sttutering, but she got over it.Now it wasn't faint every time she saw Naruto.But now about this mission, he would miss her, and would be waiting for the day to return.

He had also felt bad, having to leave her alone for a whole year. But after they had started going out, Hinata had moved in with Naruto to live with him so they could be together everyday. But after the date, they had both headed home and Hinata had made him dinner. They both ate dinner, just talking about the most random things as if he wasn't going to leave, as if it was a normal day. And soon afterwards, Naruto went to take a shower while Hinata cleaned up the kitchen.Naruto leaded against the cold tile. He could feel it against his bare back as he closed his eyes and hot water ran down his body.

_Why…Why now? She needs me to be here with her. I love her and I just can't leave her here. I know she feels bad and I do too, but what can we do? A handful of shinobi were picked to go to training and Ero-sennin had to choose me. Sigh…_

After a couple of minutes, Hinata went to their bedroom to fix the bed for them to sleep. Then Naruto came out of the bathroom completely changed with his blue –stripped pajamas on and his little sleeping cap. He looked just like when he was a kid. He then walked up to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested her head against her head and she laid her head against his chest. He didn't want to let her go.

"Na-Naruto-kun…its okay…I understand. I'll just wait for you," she said as she gave him a squeeze.

"But Hinata-chan, this is so unexpected, and I don't want to leave you alone.Hinata-chan I-,"was all he could say when Hinata looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun…" she said as she leaned in a little bit closer to kiss him.

_Hinata-chan…_

He leaned in closer as well to brush his lips with hers. They remained like that a while longer before Naruto began to kiss her passionately. His tongue began to brush in on her bottom lip, wanting access to the inside of her mouth. She let him in and began to explore his mouth as well.Hinata let out a small moan and Naruto brought her in closer. He let out a groan as Hinata was the one now exploring his mouth. He ran his fingers along her back, and he again tried to bring her closer to him to let her feel his desire for her growing. A while afterwards, Hinata broke the kiss and began to turn red as she burried her face into his pajamas.He began to chuckle.She had never kissed Naruto like that. Naruto really did love her, but he respected their relationship. He wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to, or didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok Hinata-chan," he said as he let her go and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She just smiled and let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?,"he asked.

She then brought up her hand and took the top of his cap and removed it from his head.Naruto, a little confused by this just keep on waiting what she was going to do next. She then put it back on his head only this time, the little teeth that the cap had now faced her.

"You h-had it on backwards,"she said blushing. He just laughed it off.

"Alright then,"he added."Thank you. "

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to take a shower,"she said as she slowly parted herself from his arms.

"Ok, you want me to go with you?,"he asked in a teasing voice.

"Naruto-kun!,"she exclaimed as she turned compleltely red, and found his comment quite unexpected.

"Hihihihi, just kidding Hinata-chan,"he said as he gave her forehead a small kiss before letting her go and walking into his or actually their bedroom.

"I'll wait for you, ok?,"he said as he walked in and began to prepare the bed for both of them to sleep in. Hinata quickly took her shower, dried her hair and got dressed as she headed for their bedroom dressed in a pair of Naruto's navy blue sleeping pants and one of his black shirts that hung loosely over her small body.

Naruto was now about to lay in bed as Hinata walked into their bedroom and she ran over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she leaned in to look at him.

"Do you want me to help you pack Naruto-kun?,"she asked with a blush.

"No, it's ok…I packed while you were in the bathroom, thanks.But I was just about to get to bed thought,"he said as he was about to get under the covers.

"Look Naruto-kun, you left your shuriken and kunai carrier out,"she said as she pointed in a direction that Naruto couldn't see. He stopped from about to sleep on his comfy bed to turn around to see what his girlfriend was talking about.

"Um…there's nothing there…Hinata-chan?,"he asked in a odd voice as he then turned back around and on the spot that he was going to lay down on was now taken by her, who shyly looked up at him and gave off a small giggle.

"Hey! That's not fair, alright then you asked for it,"he said in a grin as he began to tickle her. She began to laugh and between each laugh, she told him to stop. Naruto ignored this and continued what he was doing." Nope! Hahahaha! Ok, that's it,"he said as he stopped, gave her a kiss on her forehead as he collapsed at the opposite side of her and gave her a small squish.

"Hihihi, my Hinata-chan!,"he squeeked as he brought her in closer.

She began to blush as Naruto let her go and she turned to face him and burried herself in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and cuddled closer to him as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun,"her small voice said as her cheeks warmed when she snuggled into his chest, making him give off a small blush as well.

"Hihihihi, goodnight Hinata-chan,"he replied as he slightly lifted his head to plant a small kiss on her lips.

He slowly parted from him and went back to making herself comfortable in his arms with a small blush on her face.

She began to snuggle closer to his chest again and let out a small yawn. He noticed this and slightly looked down at her. She was so adorable…when she slept in his arms…he just couldn't believe how adorable she was. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she began to trace the lines on his shirt, which sent shivers through his body.

He looked at her,"Hi-Hinata-chan?…". She slowly lifted her head with her delicate face in a soft red. He lifted her up a bit and began to kiss her, only this time…it was a kiss like before. The kiss that drove both of them crazy. Naruto then rolled her onto her back, and while kissing her, began to slide his hands through her or his black shirt. At the moment, she didn't notice but he began to slide them up with each groan he gave. His groin throbbed as his hands were now for the first time, on her soft, delicate skin. His hands were now at her bra that seperated him from those soft, lucious breasts.

Hinata then regained her senses and began to tremble under him. This made him stop and look at her.

Na-Naruto-kun…I-I…I don't think I'm r-ready,"she said in a whisper as her voice trembled and seemed that she wanted to cry.

"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry, I kinda lost my senses and I-I'm sorry. If you're not, then we can wait,"he replied as he now removed his hands from under her shirt and his right hand caressed her cheek. _Damn it! I promised myself, as well as her that I wouldn't force her, not even try anything if she wasn't ready, but it's just that…her body is so… _"I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan,"he said with sadness in his voice.

_It sounds like there's sadness in his voice…I didn't mean to get him mad…_

"Na-Naruto-kun…I'm very sorry…I didn't mean to- ", she was able to say before he interupted her.

"No Hinata-chan…I'm the one that's sorry. I promised you when we first got together that I would wait for you and never-ever force you into anything that you wouldn't want to do, and today… I broke my own promise…"

Naruto-kun…you would do that…for me?… She reached up and gave his jaw a small peck. A warm smile dashed through his face as he slowly got off her and rested at her side.

* * *

Here's the first chapter…I hope you like it and please don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Do It

Chapter 2

Both of them had now fallen asleep in each other's arms after alll of those events last night. Morning was soon aproaching, and so was his departure. Naruto had been awake for a while now. He didn't know since when, exactly but he had just but laying down with one arm tucked away under his head as an extra pillow and the other was holding Hinata. She looked so adorable while she slept. She just lay there…quietly sleeping.

He had to enjoy being here with her, at least this last time.He sure was going to miss her, how long…two years. He glanced over to the digital clock that sat next to the picture of them together on one of their dates on his dresser. It read 5:22. Jiraiya wanted him to meet him at Konoha gates at 6:00 a.m. It was funny but some how Tsunade had convinced Jiraiya that he was getting old and that she could teach him the jutsu that she had been using all those years. Funnily enough, he ended up agreeing. So now, even though he was like 70, he looked like he was still in his 50's, just like old times. He now slowly got out of bed, without waking Hinata of course, and went to the bathroom to wash off and get dressed.

He turned on the shower and stepped in. Meanwhile, Hinata was beginning to wake up because of the slightly loud sound of the shower. She lazily opened her eyes and looked next to her to find Naruto missing, but as she heard the sound of the shower, she knew where he was.

She heard the water turn off. In a couple of minutes, Naruto came out with only a towel below his stomach area and that was when he saw Hinata walking out of the room. She looked up at him, and turned complelty red.

"G-G-Good m-mornning N-Naruto-kun…,"she greeted nervously as she tried to avoid his gaze, his chest, which was now for the first time being shown to her, and below the stomach, which was only covered by a white towel.

He was blushing as well. "Hinata-chan, I-I thought you were still asleep."

"Um…the sound of t-the shower woke me up,"she replied.

"Oh…sorry, but good morning Hinata-chan,"he said as he leaned in, dispite the fact that he was almost half-naked to give her a kiss on her cheek.

She turned even redder than she was before and she began to freak out, he then saw this and stopped."I'm sorry, I'll give you your 'good morning' kiss when I'm all dressed, how does that sound?"He asked.

She blushed again, and gave off a small nod. She made her way to the bathroom to wash up and he mde his way to their room to get dressed.

When he walked out, he looked just like an imitation of the Yondaime. His hair had grown now, a lot more than before. His navy blue headband was covered by the bangs that now hanged on his face. The standard navy blue pants and long sleeve shirt that was a standard issue for every Konoha shinobi, that was mostly higher for a Chuunin anyway, was issued to wear. Also, his olive green Chuunin vest, along with his sandals and bandaged up lengings. The only difference between the Yondaime and Naruto was the little whisker marking on Naruto's cheeks and the long, white coat the the fourth would wear; he didn't have one.

But aside from that, it was an exact clone of him. He then met Hinata in the kitchen wearing her everyday clothes, basically similar to the clothes of when she was fifteen but a bit of small differences. She was making his breakfast.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind."Good morning Hinata-chan,"he greeted as he began to whisper it over again into her right ear.

She blushed uncontrollably as he began to do that."G-Good morning Naruto-kun,"she greeted nervously. She blushed again and slightly turned around and gave his jaw a small peck." I was making you breakfast, Naruto-kun…I hope you like it."

"Hinata-chan, your cooking is delicious, no matter what you cook, heeheehee!,"he said as he gave her neck a small nibble.

He then stepped away from her and she turned around in his arms to face him, slightly red of course.

His laughter…it hasn't changed all these years. He even makes his voice a bit squeaky when he does it…

He then began to create a little sniffing sound, "What's that smell Hinata-chan?,"he asked as he began to look around.

"Oh no, your breakfast Naruto-kun!,"she exclaimed as she freed herself from his arms and turned to pot. She opened up the top and began to stir it. His ramen was about to burn."I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I almost burned your breakfast."

"Heeheehee, It's okay, is it ready though?", he asked.

She gave off a small blush and nod. He ran to the table, and sat down on his chair. He was just like a little kid sometimes, as if he hadn't changed all of those years. She had served him his breakfast and he began to eat as if he hadn't eaten in days. She let out a small giggle.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what about your breakfast?, "he asked with a mouthful.

"No, it's ok Naruto-kun; besides, you need it more right now because well…you're about to leave and you need energy for the mission."

"Hinata-chan…can you please eat breakfast with me, you know…one last time, before I leave…?"he asked quietly.

Hinata understood and served herself a plate of ramen too, and the two of them quickly finished eating. Hinata quickly washed up the kitchen while Naruto went for his things.

The two of them now stood in the living room and looking into each other's eyes.

"Hinata-chan…I'm so sorry about this…I'll miss you." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Naruto-kun…it's ok…I'll wait for you, this is a normal thing after all, we're ninjas and this is what sometimes separate families, lovers…I understand."

He moved in to hold her one last time, to caress her, kiss her…he held her chin as the two shared a kiss that would mean a goodbye for quite some time, and with that…Naruto was out the door.

For the next few months, Hinata would wait fro him everyday, hoping that he was alright, and that he loved her very much. This is what takes us to today, Hinata waiting for him on a Thursday afternoon, around a year and a half after he left. It was getting late, so she went to take a shower. After a while, she came out wearing once again, one of Naruto's long, black shirts, and some pajama bottoms. Of course while Naruto was still there, he didn't mind her using his clothes at all, in fact he found it kind of cute the way she would look wearing his clothes.

She went to go and make herself some dinner, and quickly clean up. It was now 9 pm. She went to the bathroom to wash up and went to his room, or actually their room to fall asleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kind of short and that I took so long, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise that the next chapter is the last one. Please review and bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Do It

Chapter 3

Hinata had woken up around 12:30 am, now Friday morning, thirsty for a drink of water. She got out of bed and washed up in the bathroom. As she did, footsteps could be heard coming from the front door. She stopped, dead in her tracks.

_Could it be Naruto-kun…or someone's trying to break in…wait! It can't be Naruto-kun…it hasn't even been two years yet…_

Hinata slowly got out of the bathroom to check it out. She turned off the lights as she exited the bathroom, but when she stepped out, she could see a figure standing by the open doorway. She was still a little bit sleepy but she could never forget that spiky blonde hair.

"Na-Naruto-kun…? Is-is that you?...", she asked in a small whisper.

The figure did not respond. He only set his bag down and looked up at Hinata again, "What do you mean 'Is that you?'…are you saying that you already forgot about me, Hinata-chan?" he asked in his teasing voice that she could still remember.

_You're standing at the door_

_I'm falling to the floor_

_You look even better than you did before_

She was nervous and happy at the same time…it was him…it was really him. She couldn't believe it. She looked down at the floor and back at him.

_I'm staring at my feet_

_Wondering if I can do this_

_It's been a while but I couldn't forget you_

She ran to him as he opened his arms to hug her, nearly knocking him down in the process. The two of them didn't want to let go, cherishing the moment. She brought herself to look into his eyes, his azure eyes that she hadn't seen in over a year and brought her right hand up to his cheek to caress his whisker-like markings.

"I-It really is you Naruto-kun…I missed you," nearing tears.

Naruto returned her gesture by mimicking her actions and slowly leaned in, closing the gap between them. The kiss soon turned into something more as Naruto slowly brought his free hand up and began to make its way inside her large shirt. Shivers ran down Hinata's spine from the sudden contact of his cold hands. She returned to her senses and began to snake both her arms up around his neck and her hands began to mess through his golden locks. Hinata moaned as she felt the heat rise in their current position. She slowly rubbed herself against him, making Naruto crazy. Hinata quickly brought her hands down to his jacket and quickly zipped in off, throwing down on the ground. Hinata pulled apart from the lack of air and looked up at Naruto with a look of longing and desire. She slipped her hand in his and guided him over to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Hinata turned around and began to kiss Naruto again, her hands gliding up and down his shirt. She broke apart and Naruto let out a small groan as he saw Hinata's hands slip under the shirt. She ran her hands up and down again earning a small groan from Naruto. With his help, she slowly raised the t-shirt over his head, blushing at how his muscles flexed by just removing a t-shirt. Her eyes traveled up and down his chest and back at his eyes. He took her hand and guided over to their bed and both sat down. Naruto began to kiss her, his hands running up and down the hem of her shirt, slipping his hand in to touch her bare skin. Naruto's hands worked his way up and quickly unclasped the one article of clothing keeping him away from his hands traveling higher. He slowly pushed her down on her back as he hovered over her, one hand supporting him up as the other was now inside her shirt and slowly making his way up to her breast, earning shivers from Hinata from the sudden contact. His hand found her way to her breast and gave them a soft squeeze.

"Na-Naruto-kun," she moaned bringing her hands up to his hair.

Naruto blushed as he brought his mouth to her neck and began to leave small kisses, trailing his tongue down from her ear to the crook of her neck in a matter of seconds. With his free hand, Naruto removed her shirt off from her and discarded it over his shoulder into a far corner of the bedroom, never tearing his eyes from her body for a second.

_Just a little look has got me feeling things_

_Just a little touch has got me seeing things_

_Just a little taste has got me off the chains_

_Doing the things I don't want to_

Naruto then brought his hand down and with a quick motion of his hand, removed her bra and threw in another direction of the bedroom. He brought that same hand up to her left breast while he brought his mouth down on the opposite breast and began a slow sucking motion while messaging the other. Hinata low gasps begin to fill the room as Naruto continued. He would occasionally switch sides and back again.

"Na-Naruto-kun…wa-wait please," Hinata said between breaths. Naruto stopped to look up at her, her face flushed. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss, "My turn," she added in a seductive voice as she somehow managed to flip him on his back and her now hovering over him with each leg on each side of his sides.

She brought her face down to kiss his one more time. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin touching. The contact of their skin made him groan at the tightness growing in his pants. Hinata parted and her hands slowly teased him as they traveled down to his pants, and with a bit of his help, managed to pull them off and threw them on the floor. She seductively looked up at him as two fingers playfully slipped in and out of his boxer's waistband. She could visibly see the tent that was already present and decided not to keep him waiting any longer and she quickly slipped them off him and threw them down next to his pants. She looked up at him and down to his shaft. She blushed when she saw him for the first time. He was really big and began to wonder if he would fit inside of her. Looking up at him one more time, she knew he would be gentle.

"Hinata-chan…you don't have to do this-" Naruto said in a soft voice, looking at his girlfriend half-naked in front of him.

She shook her head, her breast swaying from side to side along with her. "I want to Naruto-kun."

_Do it like you do it to me (I'm burning up)_

_Do it like you do it to me (it's not enough)_

_Do it like you do it to me (Just open up)_

She looked down at him again and her breast swayed again as she slowly spread his legs apart so she could get closer. She brought her right hand up and slowly touched him with her index finger, earning a small groan from him. Her hand soon enveloped his shaft and she slowly moved her hand up and down along his length, precum slowly oozing from the top. She released him and slowly spread the substance with her thumb along the top as Naruto groaned and gripped the sheets for control. Hinata slowly brought her face closer to his shaft and gave the head a small peck earning another groan from her boy friend. She took a deep breath and tried to take in as much as she could. She kept a steady pace for a while and increased her speed once she got the hang on it. She could hear her boyfriend groan and moan her name for her to continue. She ran her tongue along his length and occasionally made her way down to his balls trying to take them in, trying her best to please her boyfriend.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…I-I'm," he growled, "I'm cumming."

Hinata continued down there as Naruto's eyes shot to the back of his head, crashing his head into the pillow below him, feeling a release below. Hinata blushed as she felt him release in her both and swallowed it all at once. She brought her face up to catch her breath and found his looking at her as well.

She didn't know how it happened but she was now on her back with Naruto hovering over her once again. He brought his mouth down to her ear, gently licking it before whispering in a husky voice, "Now it's MY turn."

He kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth, his hands massaging her breasts again. He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue from her lips, down her neck to the valley between her breasts and stopped at her belly button. He looked up at her seeking her permission to continue and upon seeing a shy nod from her; he removed her pants with a quick motion. He spread her legs out more as he took a corner of her panties and hungrily ripped them off her. She shivered as she felt a small breeze as her flesh became exposed. He was going to do everything he could to thank Hinata for what she had just done for him and would try to use everything Ero-Senin had told him to do when it came down to it. He slowly leaned in to kiss her lower lips earning a moan from her. He spread them apart with his tongue and slowly and gently explored inside. Hinata's hands worked her way down to his head and tangled themselves with his hair, moaning at her boyfriend's actions. Naruto's hands gripped both sides of her thighs as he continued. He sucked and licked, occasionally slipping a finger in for Hinata getting used to the feeling of having something inside. Her breathing became shorter and faster as she gripped his hair, moaned out his name and came right in front of him. He licked her clean once again and climbed on top of her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes to look at her one more time and bringing his lips down to hers.

_Don't you know how much I want you_

They continued to kiss, enjoying tasting each other once again. Hinata slightly jumped as she felt his length growing harder against her thigh. They broke apart and Naruto wanted to continue on further but as if Hinata read his thought said, "Naruto-kun…I think I'm ready."

He kissed her one more time and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him, gave him a nod to continue. He nodded in return and as gently as he could, pushed himself inside of her. Hinata let out a load moan as he entered, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. Naruto groaned as he entered, feeling her tight walls around his length. He looked down to find Hinata in tears. He gently wiped them away, remembering Ero-Sennin telling him a girl's first time was always painful. He patiently waited for her to give the 'okay' before he continued. After a minute or so, Hinata ground her hips against his as the pain began to fade. She gave Naruto the 'okay' and they continued once again. He was slow at first so she could get used to the feeling but after a couple of thrusts, Hinata's hot breath found Naruto's ear as she whispered, "faster."

Naruto's blood boiled at her hot breath against his ear and did as he was told, picking up the pace. His lips made their way to the crook of her neck and began to gently suck on her skin, while Hinata's nails glided up and down his bad. She bit her lip to try and suppress her moans, tasting the salt of her skin as she did so but her efforts were useless as Naruto picked up the pace once again, biting and sucking down harder on the spot of her neck. She let out another moan, calling out his name. As the two continued echos of their lovemaking spread throughout their apartment. After a few more minutes, the two were nearing their peak and picked up their pace for the final time, releasing for the second time that night but this time together. Naruto collapsed on top of Hinata, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he had the energy to move, Naruto pushed himself up, gave Hinata a small kiss on her forehead, and collapsed to her left, both still gasping for breath.

He looked over at her as she turned to look at him. They both smiled. She cuddled closer for warmth and he opened his right arm so he could hug her closer, placing his left hand behind his head for support. They both laid in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

Hinata was the first to speak up, "Welcome home Naruto-kun…I missed you."

Naruto turned to look at her as he began to play with a strand of her long hair, "I missed you too Hinata-chan and you know," a sly grin formed on his whiskered cheeks, "I REALLY enjoyed my 'Welcome Back' present."

"Naruto-kun, " Hinata murmured from embarrassment as she hid in his chest.

He laughed as he brought his face closer, "Ne, so if I go get the groceries and come back, does that count as a 'Welcome Back' too? If so, I would go EVERYDAY!"

"Naruto-kun, "she murmured again.

He laughed again. "I'm kidding Hinata-chan…I love you."

She brought her face up to look at him one more time and responded, "I love you too Naruto-kun," with a smile.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I finally finished! I hope you all like it and please review!


End file.
